A Man In The Shadows
by numberoneseeker
Summary: All grown up, the youngest Weasly works alone in Flourish and Blotts. She has a space inside her heart and needs something or someone to fill it. Maybe a secret admirer perhaps? (Better than it sounds! Includes ronlavender and harryhermione parings)


****

***New story! Hope you all like it! I don't own anything except the plot (I think!) Everything else belong to J.K. Rowling! Enough said, on with the story!***

A Man In The Shadows

Chapter One: The First Letter

Yuck, 8.00am, time to get up. I yawned, and pulled myself out of bed. My red curls falling aimlessly down my back. My creamy white skin, reflecting of the sunlight cascading through my bedroom window. I stretched and stripped of my pyjamas before jumping into a hot shower. I turned on the water and let it run down my body. As soon as I was finished, I stepped out an dried off. I walked back into my room and got changed before applying a but of makeup and doing my hair. Since my hair was a bit awkward to tie up, I just let it fall loose down my back. I grabbed my coat and keys and ran downstairs to get some breakfast before the rest of my family go up. Seen as how I lived in a house with six brothers, it was quite hard to get something to eat of a morning. 

I took a piece of toast of the tray and walked out the door. I put on my coat and headed of to work. I worked in Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley, But seeing that they didn't have a fireplace, I had to walk there. I figure walking is a lot better to do than apperating all of the time. I only apperate when its an emergency. Soon enough, I arrived at Flourish and Blotts. I walked in and hung my coat up on the peg in the back before putting taking my place behind the counter.

"Miss Weasley, where have you been!" 

It was my boss, and boy what a cow she was.

"I haven't been anywhere, I'm not late, am I?" I asked.

"Yes you are, by two minutes! You're here till three o'clock this afternoon, and you will only leave when I return o.k.?" she informed me.

"Yes ma'am"

"Good!"

With that, she stuffed her coat on and stormed out of the door. How I hated her, I thought of packing this job in so many times before, but I just couldn't, I needed the money to put myself through Wizard College, since my parents couldn't afford it. I sighed and started to serve customers. Once I had finished that, I walked into the aisles of the store to put some new books onto the shelf. I was halfway done when I heard a voice call to me, I didn't bother to turn around.

"Excuse me miss, but do you have any books on Medical Charms?" the voice asked.

It was deep and husky, obviously a male, but for a moment I thought I recognised it, but I pushed that thought to the back of my head, and without turning around, I replied. 

"Yes, there's a few in aisle three right the bottom"

"Thank you"

The mans footsteps could be heard dying off as he went over to the other end of the shop. I stopped what I was doing and turned around. I'm sure I knew that voice, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I followed the same path he had taken to the other end of the shop. I stopped and looked around the corner at him. He was in the shade so I couldn't see his features, but from what I could see, he looked pretty handsome. Pale blond hair, and a tall muscular body. I gasped, whoever this person was I wanted to know, so I pretended I was going passed the aisle and shouted to him. 

"Are you o.k.? Do you need nay help?" I asked, trying to catch even a glimpse of his face.

But sadly he never moved. He was staring intently at a book he had hold off.

"No, I'm fine, but thank you anyway" he replied.

I sighed and sat back behind the counter. If he was going to show himself he would, if not, then, I guess I was o.k. with that. I went to take my notebook out of the draw underneath the counter, but instead, I didn't just find my notebook, I also found an envelope, with my name written neatly on the front.

The man whose voice I thought I knew, shouted and knock me out of my thoughts. 

"Thanks anyway, but the book I'm looking for isn't here" 

I tried to get a glimpse of him as he walked out of the door, but unfortunate he had put on a hat and kept his head bowed. I watched as he walked off into the crowds, and soon enough he was gone. I drew my eyes away from the window and looked back down at the envelope. I check ed there was no one else in the store before opening it. I pulled out the letter, unfolded it and read it aloud to myself.

'Dearest Virginia,

I have watched you from afar for quite some time now. Over the years that we knew each other, I have begun to love you, not as a big brother loves his little sister, but as a man loves a woman. One day I hope to meet you in person but for now, I'll just have to settle with writing these letters. I wish I could get the courage to talk to you but I cant, and that's a strange thing to me as I have plenty of it, just not in this area. I will write again soon, my darling.

Love you always,

A secret admirer

xxx'

That was it, no name or nothing. I looked up, puzzle ness clear in my face. The person in the letter said 'over the years that we knew each other'. Maybe it was someone from Hogwarts? Maybe not. Maybe it was that man who came in before, but I highly doubted that. I stuffed the letter back into my pocket and not a minute too soon as my boss came through the door at that precise moment. 

"Right you can go now" she said, walking behind the counter.

I stood up and took my coat off the peg. I put it on and walked out of the shop. I strolled slowly down the street. It began to rain but I didn't care my mind was elsewhere. The sounds of footsteps running to get shelter from the rain. Soon enough, I was the only person outside. My mind drifted back to the letter. I really wanted to know it was from, but maybe that person didn't want to show themselves just yet, which I respected, it was their choice after all. I wandered aimlessly home. I walked in the front door and found a note on the side table. I picked it up and read it.

'Ginny, 

We had to pop out for a bit we wont be back until late tomorrow Harry is with us an Hermione was invited but she refused, she wanted to keep you company. We'll see you then'

Lots of love

Mum'

Oh well, at least Hermione is here to keep me company. I hung up my coat and wandered into the kitchen. I found Hermione sitting as the table drinking a cup of hot chocolate. As soon as she saw me, she broke out into a smile and ran over to give me a hug. I hugged he back. When she pulled away I spoke.

"Its so good to see you Hermione!" I said, now also smiling myself.

"You too! How are things?"

We sat down together at the table and Hermione made me a cup of hot chocolate. I figured I could trust her with the letter, so I told her.

"Great and you and Harry, how are things between you?" I asked, sipping my hot chocolate.

Sure, I used to be in love with Harry, but I moved on when he started to date Hermione at the beginning of seventh year, and I was truly happy for them. 

"Great, I have some news for you!" she began to squirm with excitement.

"Oh, and what would that be?" I asked.

A/N: Cliffhanger! Aren't I evil! Hehehe! Anyway, don't worry new chapter will be out really soon! I promise! Hope you all liked it and if you didn't I'm sorry, I haven't wrote a Draco/Ginny fic before, so I'm just experimenting, please forgive me if you hate it! Please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

XXX


End file.
